Brian Jeremy
Brian Jeremy is a character in the GTA IV era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned. Biography Brian "BJ" Jeremy is a member of The Lost Brotherhood and is known to be fiercely loyal to the gang's incarcerated leader, Billy Grey. He is apparently displeased with the direction Johnny Klebitz is taking the gang in due to the truce with The Angels of Death. Brian constantly argues with Klebitz over Grey, and always defends Grey, even if he is making the wrong decisions. Johnny also constantly insults him, insulting his combat skills, amongst other things. After Grey's arrest in Chinatown, Johnny retakes control of the Lost once again, much to Brian's distaste. After arriving back at the clubhouse, Brian once again argues with Johnny, this time, he leaves the gang, and starts his own faction of the Lost. He offers to have a truce with Klebitz, but is only a trap, and tries to have Johnny, Jim, Clay, and Terry killed, however they pulled together and killed most of Brian's men, and while doing that, killed most of the Lost. Brian runs back to his safehouse, and lets Ray Boccino know of his location, believing him to be on his side, but Boccino only rats out Brian to Johnny, and he, with assistance from Clay and Terry, attack Brian's safehouse, where Klebitz has the option of sparing him or killing him. If killed, Klebitz puts a bullet in his chest. If spared, Brian leaves his safehouse, but not Liberty City, as warned by Klebitz. Johnny then takes Brian's home as his own. Brian can be met on the streets if he was spared earlier, he leads Johnny into a trap. The trap is unsuccessful, and only leads to Brian's inevitable death. After his death, his picture is hung on the memorial wall of the Lost MC Clubhouse out of honor of his Brotherhood, albeit heavily mistreat. Mission Appearances The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market *This Shit's Cursed *End of Chapter (Betrayal) *Bad Standing (Killed) LCPD record * Surname: Jeremy * First Name: Brian * Age: 39 * Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney * Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG * Criminal Record: ** 1985 - Grand Theft Auto ** 1986 - Grand Larceny ** 1989 - Murder ** 2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Methamphetamine * Notes: ** Senior member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG. ** Believed to be fiercely loyal to the incarcerated head, Billy Grey. ** Rumored to be unhappy with the Lost's uneasy truce with the Angels of Death OMG. Trivia * Brian never had a girlfriend, explaining that he has "no time for that shit". * Brian's phone number remains in Johnny's phonebook even after he is killed. * Brian's initials are a reference to a "blow job", and act of oral sex commonly known as a "BJ". Some Lost MC members make fun of this fact. Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian Jeremy, Brian